Looking Into The Future
by Kyubiko
Summary: 10 years have passed since Maka and the others graduated from DWMA. Now, as teachers of their alma mater, it was now their job to take care of the students. But when a group of people with weird personalities start showing up, Maka now knew what Marie and the others felt when they were younger. / Accepting OCs


So, I made a new fanfic! It's about Soul Eater this time :3 I really wanted to make a fic like this so yeah XD Anyways, here's the form for the OCs. I'll do my best to fit all of them. **_Make sure to PM me the form. No account? Fill in the form and review_** fun!

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age (Preferably 15-16 if a Meister or Weapon):**

**Position: Kishin, Witch, Meister, or Weapon?**

**If a Witch or a Kishin, what is his/her powers?**

**If a Weapon, what type of weapon do they transform into?**

**If a Meister, what type of weapon does she/he preferably use?**

**(Please be very descriptive in the following questions below)**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Clothing:**

**Soul:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Color:**

**Background Info:**

**Other Specifications and Suggestions?**

**Do you want him/her to be paired w/ someone? (No OC x Canon.):**

Alright, to further help you and to prevent confusion, I'll be filling up the form using my OC, Ebony Skye. She'll be included in the story as one of the main protagonists. Keep PMing or Reviewing your forms. The more the merrier after all! :3

**Sample Form**

**Name: **Ebony Skye (She doesn't have a last name)

**Gender: **Female

**Age:** 15

**Position: Kishin, Witch, Meister, or Weapon? **Meister

**If a Meister, what type of weapon and personality is most preferred? **It is most preferable for her to use a chakram, a weapon that looks like a large shuriken, but she is okay with any weapon as long as she can kick some ass with it. In terms of personality, she doesn't care if her partner is a guy or a girl as long as they can put up with the shit she does.

**(Please be very descriptive in the following questions below)**

**Personality: **Indifferent and harsh at first, but once you get to know her, she is nice and caring, meaning she's a bit of a tsundere. She is headstrong and determined to do what was needed to be done, but it also made her stubborn and refuses to ask for help. She has no experience in socializing and has the tendency to blush when there is physical contact if not fighting. She is also homophobic due to a traumatic past. She rarely gives her best at everything, and but has an attitude if angered. Despite having no confidence about herself, it appears that she has a backbone if she feels rebelious in some way and even has the nerve to talk back.

**Likes: **Books, Learning, Fighting, Foul Language, Poetry, Insanity, Friends, Family, Art, Music, Pranks, Rebelling, Sports, Indoors, Night

**Dislikes: **Any form of physical contact and any form of socializing, bullies, people who doesn't know when to stop, asking for help, being dependent... basically all the things in the world except for the ones stated above. Yes, she also does not like food, but not as much as the other things.

**Clothing:** She always wear a monochrome hoodie that's always too baggy for her, to the point the edge reaches somewhere between upper and middle thighs and covers her whole arm, including her hand. She rarely removes her hoodie so its hard to tell what she really wears, but she usually wears dress shirts, black or gray baggy shirts, or a simple tank top. For the bottom, she wears skirts- usually plaid- that reaches onto her mid thigh to knees, any kind of jeans except for skinny jeans and the overly designed or overly bright ones. She also wears cargo and parka. For the shoes, Skye has three choices. Dark brown, Knee high combat boots, black boots with an inch or a half heels, or black Vans sneakers. She's also very fond of accessories, especially with cross designs, clearly showing with the charms and bracelets, including watch, that covers her left wrist. She can be seen with necklaces too, though she avoids wearing the special ones. She's also very fond of snapbacks and beanies, said items found when she's not in a ponytail. She also likes wearing earings (idk how to spell) and wears hipster glasses from time to time, due to her laziness to put on contacts.

**Soul: **Her soul is gray, almost white, signifying the 'loss of life' from her body. She wears an expressionless but slightly troubled look, shown in how her lips are a bit slanted. There's also some side bangs and a ponytail similar to Tsubaki's soul.

**Hair: **Black that is usually pulled up in a ponytail. If not in a ponytail, it reaches around 2-3 inches below her armpits.

**Eye Color: **A shade of light blue

**Skin Color: **A bit pale from lack of sunlight

**Background Info:** At the age of eight, Skye had already developed an interest in sports, arts and music. She studied piano for a year before being a self-taught guitarist. She also attended two years of painting lessons. She had also been playing sports at this age, her father teaching her the dribbling of basketball, how to use a tennis racket and how to play badminton. At the age of 12, Skye had become one of the smartest in her class, but not enough to be an honor student, due to her incapacity to do her best. She joined a soccer/football and badminton, but quit a year later. It was at the age of 13 when Skye decided to do something the raven never would have dared. She ran away. Despite being content on what she has, there was always something that her parents would yell at for. The fact that her parents abused her because of a broken vase was her breaking point. After that incident, the raven found ways to take care of herself, which unfortunately included stealing. She was caught and sent to an orphanage for kids who commited a crime during one of her stealing spree. Death City Orphange for the Juveniles was where she spent the next two years of her life in isolation, an effect of her trust issues. It was by the age of 15 that Skye had decided to enter Shibusen and change her name to Ebony Skye, taking advantage of Shibusen's naming principles.

**Other Specifications and Suggestions? **It would be nice if there was at least one Weapon, any type, that would befriend her. I would also like it if there was a person Skye can relate to.

******Do you want him/her to be paired w/ someone?: **None as of yet.

That was just a sample form, so feel free to copy it and just fill it up. Now, time for the reminders!

1. No Mary Sues or something similar to that. I suggest that you make your OC similar to you. That's what I did when I made Skye, but changed a few things to fit the plot.

2. No OC x Canon. It is such because in this fanfic, the time is set 10 years later. This means the gang is around 23-26, with Kilik and Patty in 23, Tsubaki 26, and the rest 25.

3. No relation to Canon characters. It means your OC must not be a Canon's long lost sister, a cousin, or a family member, even childhood friends. This is to prevent awkwardness between them.

4. Do not hesitate to give me more than one OC. The more the merrier after all!

That is it. Now excuse me, but I will be making the 1st Chapter now :)


End file.
